


Quiet Moments

by Freedom4Poetry



Series: Transformers Animated Slivers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Poetry/pseuds/Freedom4Poetry
Summary: The beginning of a series of one shots that will be looking at TFA from both sides of the war.Combat is all well and good for consolidating teamwork, but it's the quiet moments that draw a family closer. And what better time than a lovely sunny day?





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers properties, this is purely fan work.  
> I intend to post at least one short fic a week so the series will be building up shortly. Any constructive criticism is welcome. But for now enjoy and I hope you have a good day.
> 
> This current one is set in Season 1, and is meant to be a fun look at Team Optimus when they're not out there kicking aft.
> 
> Megacycle - equivalent to 2.6 Earth hours
> 
> Solar cycle - 10 megacycles, equivalent to a day
> 
> Deca-cycle - equivalent to 10 days, a Cybertronian week
> 
> Warning: contains Cybertronian swearing

By human standards when it came to local meteorology the weather was perfect.

Not a collection of steam in the sky, or as Sari called them 'clouds'. Not to mention the nearest star shining brightly, it was the perfect temperature.

Bulkhead had settled down outside the warehouse/secret base with his 'art' equipment and was painting… something. Apparently he wanted to do it here because the lighting was perfect, not that Ratchet could tell what the slag it was supposed to be. However he seemed happy enough and was not bothering Ratchet in the slightest.

The same could be said for Prowl who was sat on the roof next to the tree as it burst out through the tiles spreading its lush green leaves in the ideal sunlight. Prowl's form was almost indistinguishable under the vegetation's shade, apart from the dapples of buttery reflection in his plating as the light shyly shone through the coverage.

Indeed it was a perfect day, ideal for a stasis nap in fact. Old joints creaked as Ratchet leant back against the crumbling wall, sighing contently, appreciating the brief lull of peace. He might be able to get a megacycle at least without someone breaking something today.

"Do you know where Sari is Ratchet?"

Ah, so much for that uninterrupted stasis nap, he'd almost forgotten that little troublemaker was visiting today. He lazily opened one optic.

"Not a clue, probably with Bumblebee causing mischief somewhere on some poor unsuspecting spark."

Optimus frowned. "So you haven't seen Bumblebee either then? Hmm, why's it taking him so long?"

Ratchet was unperturbed "So Bumblebee's picking her up then? They probably stopped off at Burger-bot to pick up some fuel for Sari, it's not like we have much here for her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Enjoying the weather? The humans say it's going to last for at least another decacycle. They call it a 'heatwave', apparently."

"They can call it whatever they like, makes it easier to drive on the roads of this Primus forsaken planet."

Optimus grinned at that. "Not a big fan of the rain are you?"

"Nope."

The peaceful lull returned, the firetruck transformer falling silent, temporarily that is.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Aren't you a little young to be joining this old 'bot in a stasis nap?"

Optimus sat down and leaned back on the wall, mirroring Ratchet's position.

"I wasn't aware this wall was ideal stasis nap territory," he smiled mischievously "especially for old bots. No, I'm just passing the time until Bumblebee and Sari arrive, and being outside will mean I'll be easily accessed in case something comes up."

"Hmph, in that case stay quiet, this 'bot fully intends take one, and can't do that if you keep talking."

Suddenly there was a loud toot of a horn. Ratchet jolted and Optimus was on his pedes, highly alert for trouble.

"Sari, come back!"

"Now what?! Can't a 'bot get some rest around here?"

"Hey guys!" Sari came running up and hugged Optimus' pede. "Oh you are not gonna believe what happened! See Bumblebee came to pick me up like planned, and the these guys, like, challenged him to a race, telling him they were waaay better drivers and so he accepted and then…"

"Sari, wait, stop!" Bumblebee skidded around the corner and realised just who he was face to face with. "Hey, um, Optimus, great to see you, outside." His voice trailed off a he laughed nervously.

Bumblebee was a mess. Bits of organic life, branches and leaves clung to his plating, which had been dulled by the brown dirt and flashes of filthy water, creating small patches of dried mud. Optimus' optics narrowed in disapproval.

"And when you entered this, race, where was Sari in the middle of this?"

"Well…" Bumblebee looked at the floor before grinning nervously at the increasing irate Prime, "about that."

"Typical, you acted rashly and potentially endangered Sari in the process."

"Oh hi Prowl!"

Prowl glanced over from where he was sat at the edge of the roof. "Hello Sari. Good to see the only thing damaged would be Bumblebee's scratched plating, Allspark forbid it would be your ego." His attention was now directed to Bumblebee.

"What was I supposed to do, stay still and let them insult Cybertronian driving skills, ha, I showed them, we can drive anywhere, road or forest!"

"Do you ever think before acting? One solar cycle somebot is going to get hurt and it might have been Sari!"

"But I was OK, Bumblebee even asked if I had my seatbelt on before we started."

"Yeah, see!"

Optimus cut in before the bickering could get any worse. "Seat-belt or not," he bent down to pick Sari up "you still put her in harm's way and for that no video games for a decacycle. No buts." he added seeing Bumblebee begin to protest. "You can spend the time thinking about being more careful in future, especially when organics are involved."

Bulkhead finally piped up from his homemade easel once Bumblebee looked pleadingly at him "He's got a point, little guy, Sari's so little, you have to think about, like, how you're gonna affect her."

Sari pulled the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage, grasping at Optimus' thumb. "But who's gonna play with me on the racing games?"

"The weather is going to be good for the next, um," Optimus searched through his database for a human equivalent to a decacycle. "Week, it'll be good for the next week. So I'm sure we can think of lots of things for you to do today."

"You can spend some time with me." Prowl suggested. "I have found many outdoor games that don't need computers to find enjoyment."

"Right, then, it's settled. Bumblebee you need to wash off, Sari can help you." Her dejected face lit up at that idea, just as Optimus had planned.

"There's water hoses 'round the back, we can use those Bumblebee."

"Ok then, sure thing boss-bot." Bumblebee tentatively reached for Sari and Optimus handed her over.

Ratchet had said nothing throughout the whole debacle, sick of the constant interruptions, he deliberately ignored it all, and now was deep into his stasis nap. Finally.


End file.
